Tú eres todo para mí
by Ness Vallot
Summary: Las esperanzas son mínimas, tal vez despierte, pero es muy improbable que permanezca así por más de unos cuantos minutos.


Harry P. & Draco M. personajes obviamente de J.K. Rowling. _Tú eres todo para mí. _

Harry no despertaba, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que ese accidente no había dejado a Draco mirar esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que le quitaban el aliento y la posibilidad de no verlos, aunque sea solo una vez más, lo destrozaba.

El quidditch siempre le pareció un deporte inofensivo, le gustaba verlo y practicarlo, pero por supuesto su jugador estrella era Harry, cuando él estaba en el campo sobre su escoba, para Draco no había nadie más, el juego se centraba solamente en su compañero. Hasta que ese juego le había quitado lo que él más amaba y no sabía si lo recuperaría.

Diecisiete metros, un hechizo que no funcionó, gritos desgarradores del que no quedo inconsciente. Sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas casi de manera automática, una terrible sensación de vacio, el dolor de no saber si esos gritos serían lo último que Draco le oiría pronunciar al chico que se retorcía en medio del campo. _Va a estar bien, él va a estar bien. _Se repetía mientras corría por las gradas, bajaba las escaleras del estadio, se cruzaba con los demás jugadores, medimagos y hasta periodistas.

Harry estaba en medio, rodeado de más medimagos. Ya no gritaba.

-_Señor Potter-_ le habían llamado, solo le esperaban a él, la única familia del moreno, para poder trasladarlo a San Mungo. Pero Draco tenía que asegurarse, apartó a los medimagos que le impedían acercarse a su esposo y se hincó a su lado. _Aún respira, _se dijo, _aún está vivo._

Draco lo observaba atento, impaciente. Esperando el más mínimo movimiento, un suspiro, tal vez, incluso, un intento por abrir los ojos. Pero todo era en vano, pareciese que Harry solo respiraba por los aparatos que llevaba conectados en casi todo su cuerpo, entonces se dio cuenta: Era así, Harry seguía vivo solo por esos aparatos.

_Las esperanzas son mínimas, tal vez despierte, pero es muy improbable que permanezca así por más de unos cuantos minutos_.

Draco lloró en silencio, _unos cuantos minutos_. Tal vez lo exacto para despedirse de él, para decirle lo mucho que le amaba, pero no podía. Para explicar ese sentimiento tan fuerte e inmenso que Draco sentía por su esposo se necesitaría una vida y la eternidad. Pero ya habían tenido esa vida, tal vez no la terminarían como ambos habían ideado, como habían soñado y planificado, pero al menos la habían tenido. Con sus momentos de entera y profunda felicidad, y con los mínimos ratos de discusión. Sin duda ahí quedaría la vida para ambos. La vida que Draco sentía, a pesar de todo, habían apenas empezado y ahora se la arrebatarían de un momento a otro. La vida que Harry le había obsequiado por compartirla a su lado y ahora se lo quitaban, eso era lo que le arrancaban, su vida.

Draco sintió un leve apretón en la mano que se cerraba firmemente a la de Harry, tal vez un reflejo, una ilusión que le hacía creer que su amado estaba despertando. Otro suave apretón, no, no estaba delirando, lo que acababa de sentir entre sus dedos era real, Harry le había apretado la mano. Iba a despertar, él lo sentía, iba a volver a mirar los ojos de su esposo, verdes y brillantes como zafiros esmeraldas. Iba a despertar. _Despertar para volverse a ir, _se obligó a recordar Draco con un gran nudo en la garganta, de pronto sintió miedo. Que Harry despertase ahora, significaba que más pronto lo abandonaría, dejarían de compartir el mismo aire, dejarían de permanecer en el mismo mundo, Harry dejaría de estar a su lado.

Los ojos de Harry parecían estar dando vueltas bajo sus parpados, Draco sabía que estaba luchando por despertar, aunque fuera por última vez.

-¿Recuerdas…? –las palabras provenían de los labios del chico postrado al lado del rubio, pero sus ojos seguían sin descubrirse.

-Harry, amor. Tranquilo –Draco sintió su corazón hundirse al escuchar la voz de Harry, éste le apretaba la mano varias veces, con ansiedad.

-Draco… -lo llamó Harry, el aludido se inclinó suavemente y beso sus labios con ternura, apenas fue un delicado roce.

-Estoy aquí, amor. Estoy contigo –lo tranquilizaba Draco acariciando su cabello.

-Draco, ¿recuerdas…? –Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y buscó lo único que necesitaba para permanecer despierto el tiempo que requería, la mirada plateada de su esposo.

-¿Qué, Harry? –preguntó el rubio con dulzura.

-¿Lo qué… recuerdas lo qué te pregunté el día de… de nuestro enlace? –la voz de Harry sonaba entrecortada, y a la vez necesitada, esperanzada. Draco sonrió.

_-Draco…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Qué tanto soy para ti? –en los brillantes ojos del moreno se notaba la necesidad de escuchar la respuesta, él lo sabía por supuesto, estaban ahí, uniendo sus vidas para siempre, pero el necesitaba, deseaba escucharla de sus labios._

_Pero en lugar de sus reales deseos recibió un gruñido y un apasionado beso en los labios. No se rendiría, por supuesto que no, pero aún tenía toda una vida de oportunidades…_

-Te amo Harry, tú eres y serás siempre todo para mí, absolutamente todo –contestó Draco sin vacilar, mientras una lágrima dolorosa y silenciosa resbalaba por su mejilla. Harry extendió suavemente su mano y limpió esa lágrima, su lágrima.

-Lo sé.

Harry le regaló a Draco su última sonrisa, y a cambio, Draco, su última lágrima. La última que vería Harry al menos.


End file.
